


Hate the Sin, Love the Sinner

by LamiltonsBurr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Canon Era, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time writing Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom James Madison, Hand Jobs, Its a AHam/Tjeffs/JMads fic that is actually not involved with abuse, M/M, Oh woah hey look at this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Sub Thomas Jefferson, Top James Madison, please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiltonsBurr/pseuds/LamiltonsBurr
Summary: Hamilton invades Thomas Jefferson's Private office in search for information. He gets more than he bargained for.





	

Hamilton wanted to scream. The latest cabinet meeting had been a disaster for him. Not only had he almost lost the banks to Jefferson and Madison, he had let them expose him in front of the whole cabinet, including President George Washington himself. He let out a frustrated growl. He hated them. He hated the fact that they always found a way to degrade him. He hated how Madison always stood by Jefferson’s side when they did. And he HATED, how stupidly attractive the men were while doing it. Jefferson and Madison had found the old, enclosed letters Alexander had wanted to send to John Laurens. He never got that chance. He had kept the letters hidden for a reason. The virginians had casually dropped the information during their meeting, exposing how close he and his old friend had truly been. Their only purpose to humiliate Hamilton and possibly ruining his legacy. Alexander needed something to return the favour. An object, a piece of information, just...something, anything. Jefferson would pay for this behaviour. Maybe he would find what he searched for in Jefferson’s private office. 

Sneaking down the with paintings decorated hallway, the treasury secretary stopped in front of what he knew to be Jefferson’s office and listened. Silence. Good, Jefferson was not here. He opened the door, wincing when the door creaked loudly. The room itself was a deep green. A large dark wooden book shelf covered one wall of the room. A chic couch and a few comfy looking arm chairs stood in one corner of the room. He would have to be quick with this. Beside the couch stood a huge closet, big enough to fit a small adult. It’s doors were slightly opened and Hamilton could see a shade of purple in its shadows. Alexander huffed at the sight. Even here, in his office, Jefferson only thought about himself and how he looked. Walking towards the desk, which stood in the center of the room, Alexander began to browse through the stacks of papers. They were mostly letters from France and Spain but Alexander did not give up the hope of finding something useful. Alexander stiffened. He heard voices. Shit, Jefferson was coming back. Slightly panicking, the treasury secretary looked around. He could clearly distinguish Jefferson’s voice. Madison was there too, he heard. Without really having any time to think, Alexander hurried to the closet. He closed it’s doors almost completely, before he heard the big wooden door on the other side of the room creak. Hamilton peeked through the crack of the door. Thomas Jefferson stood beside one of the arm chairs. He placed his long magenta colored coat over the back of a chair. James Madison was still standing at the door. With a swift flick of his wrist, Madison locked it. What the hell. What were they doing? Madison walked up to Jefferson, standing closely behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He whispered something in Jefferson’s ear. From his hiding spot in the closet, Hamilton could not hear what Madison had said but, whatever it was, It must have been something significant because he could visibly see Jefferson shiver.   
What the hell was happening here. Alexander could only think of one thing that could possibly be about to happen, and he did not want to see, hear or even think about it. Unfortunately, his presumption was right. Madison’s hand started to roam, briefly wandering to Jefferson’s crotch before drifting to the other man’s neck. Jefferson let out soft sigh as Madison untied the man’s neckerchief. “Shhhh.. be patient, Thomas” Madison hushed, pressing a kiss on the now exposed neck. Alexander could not believe what he was seeing. He had known that Jefferson and Madison were close. He just hadn’t expected them to be THIS close. The affair in the room continued. Madison started to open the buttons of Jefferson’s waistcoat, earning a murmur from the other man. He trailed his hand under them hem of Jefferson's undershirt and lifted it over his head. His hands softly trailed over the smooth muscles of Jefferson's back. He whispered something which made the other man hum in satisfaction. He let out a quiet and low moan when Madison’s hand returned to his crotch, palming Jefferson’s hardening length through the fabric of his breeches. Madison grinded against him and pressed his lips against his bare shoulder, grazing his teeth on Jefferson’s skin with each touch. Jefferson turned his head, their faces only inches away from each other. Madison leaned in for a kiss but Jefferson averted it. Instead, he turned around, his hand resting on Madison’s bulge. Their eyes lingered, pupils blown wide with arousal. “May I?” it was a question Jefferson didn’t need to ask twice. Madison raked his hand through Thomas’ hair and grabbed a handful, bracing himself as Jefferson sank down, his face inches away from the man’s crotch. This was starting to escalate, Alexander realised. He couldn’t do anything except hide and watch and he was getting painfully aware of his own growing hardness.

He watched as Jefferson fiddled with the other man’s breeches, looking up at Madison, his eyes questioning. Madison’s hand softly caressed Jefferson’s cheek, his thumb lingering on Jefferson’s bottom lip. It was the permission Jefferson needed before he took out Madison’s length. The man breathed a low moan when Jefferson’s lips folded around the head of his stiff cock. Madison’s fingers tightened in Jefferson’s hair, his hands encouraging the man who knelt in front of him. Alexander closed his eyes, Hoping that when he opened them, they would be gone. Alas, Faith was not on his side today. He violently shook his head. That was a big mistake. His head banged against the side of the closet with a loud thud. Alexander cursed under his breath and the men inside the room stiffened. They realised they were not alone in the room. They had heard him. Oh this was not going the way Hamilton would have hoped. Not. At. All.

“Who’s there?” Jefferson called, his voice leery. Alexander was dead silent. Maybe, if he was quiet enough, they would think it was nothing and continue their affairs.

“I know you are out there, whoever you are, reveal yourself!” Madison shouted, the dominance in his voice still thick with lust.

He was nailed to the ground, not daring to move a finger as both men stared at his hiding spot. Oh, he was so screwed.

Alexander held his breath as Jefferson stood up and paced straight for the closet where he was hiding. It was over, he closed his eyes as the doors opened and the light of the room surrounded him.

“HAMILTON!” Jefferson’s enraged roar ringed his ear drums. “What THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Alexander slowly opened his eyes. He stood face to face with a half naked and deeply flushed Jefferson. Alexander's eyes darted to Madison who was watching them carefully. His face revealing nothing.

“I..uhhh..I’m” For once, Alexander struggled to find the right words. Jefferson’s anger did not sooth. He harshly grabbed Alexander by his arm and started to drag him towards the door.

“Thomas!” Madison’s warning tone made Jefferson whirl around, a mixture of confusion and slight annoyance in his eyes, but he did not object. “Let Hamilton go, Please.” It was not really a question. It was an order. Jefferson raised an eyebrow “Why?” He challenged, but did as he was told, letting go of Alexander’s arm. Alexander was shellshocked. Never had he imagined that Thomas Jefferson, The charismatic, flamboyant Secretary of State, could be as submissive as he was right now.

“I think we could put him to a better use.” Madison’s smile was mischievous. “We can’t just send the poor man away in a state like this, now can we, Thomas?” Alexander froze. Was Madison serious? This had to be a joke. But there was something about the way Madison proposed it that hypnotized him. Making him curious and maybe a bit excited to see how this would unfold. Jefferson thought about the suggestion for a good 30 seconds before grabbing Alexander’s wrist again. Alexander was about to protest but Jefferson ignored him, rotating their position so that he was standing behind the treasury secretary. He clutched Alexander’s small frame into a strong embrace. One arm around his torso, the other placed on his hip. It was not a loving one, but resolute, inquisitive. Alexander tensed, Jefferson’s still unfamiliar body pressed against his back. 

“Easy there, Alexander, just try to relax” Jefferson whispered in his ear. It was a poor attempt on mimicking Madison’s earlier approach, making the Dom’s eyes flash in amusement. Madison took in every movement Jefferson and Hamilton made as he started to untie his own neckerchief, not yet interfering with play in front of him. Jefferson followed the silent order, doing the same with Hamilton’s. Alexander whimpered as Jefferson’s fingers brushed against the skin of his neck. He did not know what to do. The inner conflict of running away from his enemy’s or accepting the pleasure of his soon to be fulfilled arousal. He decided that there was no turning back now.

When Jefferson started to remove Alexander's coat, Madison slowly started to undress himself, removing his coat, waistcoat, undervest and shoes. Alexander caught himself staring at the man’s lean muscles. It send a shiver of anticipation down to his groin, earning him a knowing smirk from Madison. The man was an expert on this terrain, Alexander realised. He swallowed and let out a shaky breath. Jefferson released his grip and slipped out of his own shoes. Now, Madison approached them, stopping in front of Hamilton and searching his eyes. He cupped Alexander’s cheek, his thumb resting on his lower lip. “Suck” Madison ordered in a quiet but dominant voice that Alexander could not decline. Hesitantly Alexander parted his lips and took Madison’s finger in his mouth. It was not that it was an unfamiliar action for the treasury secretary, He had done it in the past. But it was that fact that had was doing it with a man, no, two men, He had despised from the beginning. It’s was thrilling because it gave him different kind of sensations than if he were to have such intercourse with a loved one.  
Madison hummed in approval and removed his hand from Hamilton’s mouth. He looked up from Alexander to where Thomas was watching them.  
“Thomas my dearest, Come over here and help me with our dear Alexander”  
Hamilton felt Jefferson’s chest press against his back once again, this time joined by two hands on his hips and slightly chapped lips in the crook of his neck. Thomas didn’t kiss him. He grazed the skin on his shoulder and neck with his teeth,mocking and teasing him about their current situation. A low-pitched moan escaped the Alexander when Jefferson pressed his lips on the sweet spot in the curve of his neck, biting in the skin and sucking hard so it formed a deep purple bruise. Madison cupped his cheek again, this time a bit more forceful. He boldly pulled Alexander into a fiery kiss, almost immediately demanding entrance with his tongue. The sudden action surprised Alexander, but he greedily obliged. Their tongues intertwined and Alexander tasted a faint trace of the red wine that had been served during the cabinet meeting earlier that day. They parted and Hamilton gave a quiet whine at the loss of touch. Madison released his grip, their face still inches away from each other. “You're a thirsty one, aren't you, Alexander?” Jefferson snickered from behind him, his voice teasing with an amused undertone. Alexander shivered at the way the Virginian said his first name, he had never done that before. He could only nod, and lick his lips. Madison leaned in again and Alexander expected another kiss, but the man’s face rested beside his ear and whispered: “I will be back with you in a few, Alexander can you behave and not touch yourself while i work on Jefferson?” Hamilton hummed in affirmation and Madison continued with a purr: “That’s good. Maybe, if I am pleased enough, I might even reward you for it.” With that, the virginian whirled around him to an with anticipation filled Thomas Jefferson, his hands briefly brushing Alexander’s crotch in the process.

The immigrant could see that Madison and Jefferson were more than used to each other, since their touches were passionate and rough. Madison’s hand almost instantly weaved into the other man’s hair, pulling his head back with force to expose his neck. He started biting and sucking down his throat, leaving a trace of purple marks. Jefferson let out a moan and Madison smirked against the skin. Jefferson’s free hand prowled across the lean back muscles of Madison, Clutching and scratching with the each bite, feeding the sexual tension.  
The Dom’ stopped biting for a few seconds, his breath heavy on the man’s neck. Then his hand strayed down to the hard bulge in Jefferson’s trousers. Catching Thomas’ mouth in a sloppy kiss, his he undid the man’s belt with an experienced preciseness. James grinned into the other man’s mouth as he took Jefferson’s length in a firm grip.

Alexander watched the intercourse proceed and he could almost swear he felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. James Madison gave a few robust strokes before he started pumping Jefferson’s cock in a fast and steady pace. Jefferson’s moans were swallowed when Madison’s mouth was pressed on his again. Alexander could feel his erection throbbing painfully as he watched Jefferson fall apart under Madison’s touch. If this was what the Dom’s hands did to an experienced Sub, what would his other parts do to an inexperienced one?

Jefferson’s moaned Madison’s name in a low voice as he came, earning a gleeful grin from his partner. Jefferson smiled weakly and grunted. Their lips locked once more, this time a tender one, and Madison whispered something in Thomas’ ear. Jefferson raised a surprised eyebrow at it and loudly whispered a reply. Loud enough for Alexander to hear it “Are you sure about that? I mean it’s your choice but..” He was interrupted By James’ resolute voice, His ‘Dom voice’ “Yes I am sure, Thomas. I wouldn’t have started this whole thing in the first place is I wasn’t damn sure about it.” Jefferson hold up his hands in defeat, but his eyes were gleaming. “Just make it the best damn time he’s ever had. I wanna hear stories tomorrow!” Madison snorted made a gesture into the air. “Didn’t you have a meeting somewhere?” Thomas laughed, an actual genuine, non sarcastic laugh, and walked to the chairs to put on his clothes. 

Not more than 10 minutes later Alexander was alone in the room with Madison. He had to admit, he was kind of nervous, Madison’s promise of a reward still on his mind. After what he had just seen? He let out a shaky breath. Madison smiled at him, not yet revealing his plans.“Alexander” He drawled with his distinct virginian accent. Alexander looked him in the eyes in expectancy “Remember that I made you the promise of a reward if you were to behave?” Alexander gave a nervous nod. “Good, Now do you think you deserve that reward?” when Hamilton’ didn’t answer immediately, Madison smiled again “Yes, Alexander, I think you do” Madison slowly crept forward, until he stood behind him. Alexander could feel the sexual tension return to the air around them. A hand was placed on his bare back and Alexander shivered. “Do you know what the reward is, Alexander? If you don’t want to do it I will understand.” at the last sentence Alexander finally found his voice again. “ Y-yes. I think i have a few idea’s to what it might be…...sir” Madison’s lips curled up in a warm, genuine smile and his eyes lighted up. “Wonderfull, It will truly be exciting for me to share this with you, Alexander.” He beamed as he cupped Alexander’s cheek. Without waiting for another responds, he pressed a delicate kiss on the Alexander’s mouth. At first, the immigrant didn’t return it. He remembered the last time he was kissed in such a way, way back during the war. But he shouldn’t dwell on lost memories. He kissed back and Madison’s tender fingers fluttered over the skin on his back, like feathers, so soft. Alexander was slightly shaking, somewhat nervous for what he knew was to come. “Shhh, Alexander, no need to be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you, Remember, this is a reward, not a punishment” Madison’s word calmed him down a bit but he was still anxious. Madison intensified their kiss and bit on Alexander’s lower lip. It earned him a quiet moan. Madison’s lips started to trail along the curve of his neck, pressing feather soft kisses on the slightly tanned skin. Hamilton had not realised he had closed his eyes until James’ lips left his neck. His eyes flew open and he was about to object, but he found himself being lead across the room to the couch in the corner of the room. Alexander swallowed, the expression not unnoticed by his partner. “You can still go back, Alexander. If you don’t wish for this, tell me. You should not feel forced to do this just to please me” That was not what this was about. He wanted this, he really did! He wouldn’t expect Madison to understand, But the last person he had this intercourse with, he had most dearly loved. That man had died and Alexander had been left heartbroken.   
“I want this” he confirmed, his voice adamant. Madison looked at him for a few seconds and then bend his head i acknowledgement. Alexander leaned in for the kiss this time. “I want this” he murmured again against the Dom’s lips. It was all the confirmation Madison needed. The virginian forced Hamilton’ onto the couch holding up the smaller man’s hands above his head as he hovered above the him. Pushing his knee between Alexander’s legs, he grinded into him as he bit and sucked along the skin of his chest, leaving a trail of hickeys. Alexander moaned at the ecstatic pleasures that surged through his body. Madison’s hands had strayed to Hamilton’s bottom and he nudged at his hips, instructing Hamilton to lift them so he could pull off his trousers. In his trance, Alexander had not noticed that Madison had slicked his fingers with an ointment. Madison kissed him again, tongues meshing. The virginians teased his butt hole before pressing in a first finger. Alexander shifted around him at the slightly uncomfortable feeling. He breathed out as Madison started pumping his finger inside of him. A deep moan escaped his throat as wave pleasure surged through him when Madison found his prostate. Madison’s eyes glittered at the sight of the men beneath him. He pushed in a second finger making Alexander whimper. He waited until the man relaxed and again before he started to widen him, scissoring his fingers as he pumped them in and out. Madison briefly brushed his prostate again, drawing out yet another blissful sound from Alexander. When the fingers inside him disappeared he let out a quiet whine, feeling empty. Waiting in anticipation, not daring to shift his position. When Madison entered him, Alexander gasped. Madison softly kissed his lips, letting him adjust before he started moving. Their raspy breaths were in sinque with Madison's rhythm of thrusts. Alexander let out another low moan as Madison hit his prostate. Hamilton’s arms wrapped around Madison, his fingers digging in the man’s shoulders as he tried to get a grip. He wasn’t far off now. His breath was getting heavier by the second. Madison noticed this and his free hand grasped around Alexander's length, stroking him in the same rhythm as his thrusts. “Come with me” Madison’s virginian accent lay thick in the request and he captured Alexander’s mouth. It was all he needed. He felt their bodies tense as they came. Madison hovered for a few moments longer before collapsing on top of him. They lay there for a while, dozing in after bliss. It was Madison who broke the silence

“And? Was it worth it? Wandering into the office like you did?” Alexander laughed at that. He had completely forgotten what had happened earlier that day during that meeting. And honestly? He didn’t really care anymore.

“Yes. Yes it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading this :)
> 
> Please leave a Kudo and/or Comments if you liked
> 
> xxx


End file.
